


Confusion

by SparkandSmile



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, i guess, me rambling mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkandSmile/pseuds/SparkandSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Loveberg for Smilodonmeow, an amazing friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Smiley, I hope you (vaguely) enjoy this!

Selberg hated this. Completely. There was no question about it. He wanted to get off this station and back to earth as soon as possible. He did not- in anyway, shape, or form- care about this station’s crew; and he certainly did not care about one incredibly irritating Commander Isabella Lovelace, whose first, and only, language was apparently pop-culture references which Selberg was incapable of understanding due to both his eastern upbringing and his disinterest in keeping up to date with the latest trends. He did however at times find himself grateful that she would likely not leave the Hephaestus breathing, just so she couldn’t force him to watch the long list of ‘classics’ she had queued up which is was apparently inexcusable that he had not yet seen. Even if he did seem find himself unwilling to make his complete unwillingness to allow his valuable time to be wasted in such a way clear to her. The only reason for that was that he could not risk her ire. 

 

It certainly wasn’t sentiment which stopped him. He held no stock in allowing yourself to hang on to things or ideas which were outdated, and that included both Commander Lovelace and the station crew. The only worthwhile thing on the Hephaestus was his research, which was also the only reason he hadn’t already called up Cutter and demanded to leave this place at once, an option which became more and more appealing every time he had to have a conservation which Communications Officer Lambert. He had appreciated the man’s professionalism at first, but after a few hundred days one begins to tire of it, and at this point it was both irritating him, and obviously encouraging Loveless to break protocol in an attempt to make Lambert break.

 

That was the way of this crew though. They all seemed to trust in a higher power, be it the government, their superiors, society, etc. They didn’t question things, simply accepted what they had been taught since childhood: that everyone was trustworthy until proven otherwise. Even his fellow scientists, Hui and Lam, weren’t immune. They were intelligent, that much was undebatable, but they’d never had their eyes opened to the truth of the world. He’d say they were like children, except by the time Dimitri was a child he already knew that the world was harsh, and cruel, and unforgiving. But them? They were soft. They wouldn’t accept that sometimes people needed to be hurt to save hundreds, millions more. They’d been raised on a diet of heroism and individualism, and it rendered them to blind to the needs of the many. They truly believed that choosing between a loved one and a bus of school children was a difficult decision only a true hero could face. (Thank you Lovelace for impressing on him the entire plot of that ‘spiderman’ movie)

 

Not Selberg though. If he could, he’d wake them up. Force them to look at humanity and ask them why the life of one or two people they happen know is so much more important than millions of others. However, that was impossible. He needed them innocent, deaf, and blind, and dumb. It made his work so much easier when he didn’t have to protect against prying eyes, and no one on this ship would ever suspect one of their ‘dear friends’ of betraying them.

 

Betrayal. It was such an ugly word. To not do this would be a betrayal of the entire human species, yet he knew that should the others discover what he was doing they would not see that. They would see only their own pain. They would scream at him and curse him as if he should value them above all others. Well, perhaps not all of them. Lambert would likely almost immediately restrain him, and contact his superiors, while telling everyone not to have any contact with him during his detention. Selberg snorted at his own thoughts. Exactly as is recommended is the Pryce and Carter deep space survival manual.

 

Isabella, however; well he couldn’t decide if she’d shoot him or ask him to explain. Probably both. Or maybe she’d do something completely unexpected. For someone whose sole purpose on this station was to be predictable, she had a bit of a habit of being utterly surprising. 

 

It should have been expected, she was well known as a loose cannon, and he had long known that half of the reason she was on this ship was to keep her out of the way of more delicate procedures, but he had been told that that had been taken care of, that she had been tamed, and stupidly he had trusted Cutter in that if nothing else.

 

He had been wrong to do so. The woman was unbelievable. He wanted to throw her out the airlock half the time, ‘Pryce and Carter’s Deep Space Survival Tips’ opinion on mutiny (that it was _almost_ always a bad idea) be damned. He had never met anyone who infuriated him so much, and he had been on quite a few of these missions at this point. The only thing that kept him from confronting her and… well, the only thing that kept him going was Decima.

 

The worst part was that she seemed to think they were great friends. She wouldn’t let him stay in his lab and concentrate on his very important work, she had to drag him to the talent show. She worried when he skipped meals a few times in a row, and would sometimes order Rhea to restrict his accesses until he had stopped and eaten. Worst of all, she constantly came and tried to ‘keep him company’ in his lab, leading to several almost fatal mistakes. Yet he couldn’t seem to muster up a compelling enough argument to convince her to leave him alone. It was enough to make him want to test himself, see if he was ill.

 

Instead he pushed on with his work, watching with a touch of sadness as she fell apart, as her crew deteriorated around her, and as she slowly lost what little trust she had left in Goddard Industries, but not him. She still trusted her crew completely, and it made him want to… laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh.


End file.
